Warriors of mistclan
by kwendt61008
Summary: Rated m for death, battle and other violence WARNING: of you don't like cats dying please don't read this
1. Heathersky and Hawk

Chapter One Heathersky and Hawk

" Hey Hawk!"

" Hey Heather! Ready to take the kits?"

" Yeah, I will take all four of them."

" Ok. That's ok."

" I have to leave, I've been hunting for a while but caught nothing. I should go back."

" Bye!"

" Bye Hawk."

A while later...

Heathersky arrived back at camp. Leafstar saw her with the four kits, Skykit, Briarkit, Snowkit, and Hawkkit.

" Who are they?" Leafstar turned, his tail swished.

" They are ummm, Skykit, Briarkit, Snowkit, and Hawkkit."

" Take them to Cherryfur. She will care for them."

" Ok." Heathersky went to the nursery.

" Hello, Heathersky. Why do you have kits with you?"

" Leafstar said you have to care for them."

" What are their names?"

" Skykit, Snowkit, Briarkit, and Hawkkit."

" I will take care of them."

" Where are Oceankit and the other kits?"

" Outside in the clearing."

" Thanks!" Heathersky went out and saw them playing. She also saw a hawk circling around the camp. _Oh no, not a hawk. No please. I have to warn the clan!_ " There is a hawk! Run!" She yoweled. Oceankit and Rabbitkit ran to the nursery. Flykit didn't. The white kit just kept playing. Heathersky warned him. He kept playing. Heathersky ran to the nursery. Cherryfur saw her run.

The hawk swooped down and grabbed Flykit. " My kit!" Cherryfur jumped on the hawk. Flykit kept yoweling in fear as the hawk flew higher. Cherryfur scratched the hawk's face. The hawk held Flykit with one talen. The sharp

claws sunk Into Flykit's back. Flykit yoweled in pain and fear. The hawk scratched Cherryfur's face. She fell to the ground with a thump. " No! Flykit!" Flykit soon was dead. Cherryfur saw the kit's head fall. The kit was covered in blood as the hawk flew away.

" He was deaf. Most kits that are born white and have blue eyes are deaf. There is nothing we can do now." Heathersky meowed. " At least you have 6 other kits."

" I should have died instead! My poor kit! The kit would of been a aprrentice in a moon!"

" You need to calm down! You can stay in my den for a moon or two."

" Thanks Heathersky."


	2. Kitting

Chapter two

A moon later...

Heathersky went to Hawk's den." Hey Hawk!"

" Well hey Heathersky! What's wrong?"

" Well, Flykit got tooken by a hawk."

" Oh no! That's too bad! How are the kits?"

" Good, but Briarkit is not doing too well."

" No!" Hawk passed out.

" Ok, well bye!" Heathersky kept looking back and then just ran.

A while later...

" Heathersky!" Meowed Foxheart. " I keep having weird feeling in my stomach! What is it?"

" Let me check you out in my den. Come here." Heathersky checked her out. " You are gonna have kits. In five or less days."

" Well, me and Oaktail mated."

" Do I need to know that?"

" Why did Skykit look identical to you?"

" Don't tell anyone. I had those kits. They are mine. Their father is a rouge named Hawk."

" That's why. Thanks! I have to go tell Oaktail he will get kits!"

Two Days later...

" Hi Heathersky!"

" Hello." Heathersky went to the nursery.

Foxheart's stomach twitched. Then blood poured out of her. She yoweled in pain. " Get Oaktail!"

Heathersky got Oaktail and ran back to the nursery. Amberfall ran in. " My sister!"

" Push!"

" Why?"

" Your giving birth to your kits!"

Foxheart pushed. Only blood came. She yoweled so loud that all the cats could hear her screams.

" The first kit is on the way!" Heathersky meowed. " It's here!"

" Now the second! Push!" More blood ran out of her. It stained her legs red. " Your Second kit is here! The third is on it's way!" More blood trickled down Foxheart's legs.

" She is losing too much blood! She may die!"

" What do the kits look like?" Foxheart meowed weakly.

" Wait one more kit! Push!"

Foxheart yoweled so loud. Amberfall and Oaktail were worried sick. The kit arrived. A moment later the kit died.

" Well just three kits. Not four."

" What happened?"

" The last kit died."

" No! We need to name them!"

" This Tom can be Tigerkit. Because of his dark, striped fur. This she-kit, hmmm, Cougarkit. She looks just like a Cougar. And this tom can be Cloudkit. He has wonderful white fur and blue eyes that look like the sky." Oaktail meowed.

" Wait, A white tom with blue eyes! He is deaf then!" Foxheart hissed.

" They are just kits! Stop!" Meowed Amberfall leaving the nursery.


	3. Longear's surprise of mates

Silverclaw badly wanted to get Foxheart to have his kits. She was so pretty and sleek. Just like Silverclaw. He was a handsome tom who was pretty sleek. He knew their kits would be just like their parents. But he had a Mate already, Cherryfur. "How will I make Foxheart choose me over Oaktail?" He leaned over Moonclaw.

" I don't know! I'm telling this to Amberfall!"

" One move and you are dead, Death or live?"

" Live!" Moonclaw ran back to camp. Silverclaw was onto her tail.

" Stop! Silverclaw what is this?"

" Huh? Who is it?" Silverclaw looked around. No cat in sight. It was then he appeared.

Leafstar jumped out of a tree. " I saw and heard everything. Foxheart has choose Oaktail as her finale decision. Back to camp now! I will then decide what to do about this." _I'm acting just like my father did. I miss you Swanstar._ Leafstar went back to camp. He then thought of Foxheart and her kits. When he got back to camp the night was still young. He saw the stars high above all Leafstar was dealing with this greenleaf. He went to the nusury to think of how much Cougarkit acted like Flykit. _She could be Flykit. She knew me right away. And Oceankit and Rabbitkit. She knew her past life and death. She knew what her warrior name would be Flyfeather. She knew all that._

A few hours later...

It turned day. Leafstar saw Longear, his deputy. " Hello, Longear."

" Hey, I have to go to sunning rocks. Uhh, bye!"

Leafstar got Heathersky and Jaypaw and they followed Longear. They got there and there was a beautiful silver tabby she cat, with white paws and silky green eyes. She was so pretty.

" Hello, Misty."

" Hello Longear!"

" I think the kits may come today."

" Me too." Misty felt her stomach twitch. Blood gushed out. She yoweled.

" Misty? The kits!"

Leafstar and the two other cats jumped out of a bush. " What is this?"

" Leafstar I can explain! I met Misty and... we had kits."

" Heathersky get a stick and water. Hurry!"

"Yes." She ran and came back with it.

" Misty, push!" Jaypaw meowed.

She pushed. A bloody kit came out.

" Now the second! Push!"

She pushed and bit the stick in half. A very bloody kit came out. " I'm sorry Misty, it's dead. The third!"

Misty pushed too hard. Blood came out and stained the rocks so red. A kit came too. Bloody like the others.

" Longear, take our kits. I love y-you. Goodbye."

" Misty, no! I'll name this she kit after you. Mistykit. And this one after how you leaving me left me broken hearted. Brokenkit."

" Longear, how could you?" Leafstar growled.

" Kill me. I deserve it."


End file.
